Set Me Free
by YuHtje
Summary: Soul 'Eater' Evans has been in prison for five years after getting arrested for murder. Now he is a free man walking, or so he thinks. Soul tries to leave his past behind but a certain 'demon' won't allow it. But when anew face enters his life, he tries his best. Will it be enough? (I suck at writing a decent summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Eater! Get ready to go!"

Soul looked up from his book to meet the bored guard standing at his cell. He smirked, baring his shark teeth. "Cool." He said and stuffed the pocket novel in his duffel bag.

Soul followed the man to a little office, where another guard was collecting the things he had on him when he first got here. That was five years ago.

"So what do we have here?" The man behind the desk said, looking through the plastic bag that held Soul's belongings. "A pack of cigarettes, a lighter, a post card from one 'Wes' and a pocket knife"

Soul took the bag and checked if everything was really there. After his inspection he met the guard's eyes. "Well," he said with an arrogant smile. "Don't I get an emotional speech about how much of a perfect inmate I was?"

"Don't get cocky Eater. You may've behaved but you certainly were not a perfect inmate." The guard commented dryly.

Soul shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed the bag together. He signed some papers and then met his parole officer. Some dude called Ox Ford. When Soul first got a look at him, he could see the uncool-ness practically roll off of him in an aura. Ox explained where he was going to live and that he should immediately start looking for a job.

Soul was kind of reluctant about the whole ordeal but played along anyway. He did promise his brother he'd go straight once he was out of the hell hole that was The Tombs, Death City's prison.

When all was finished and final appointments were made ("If you don't show up I will personally come and drag your ass back here!" Ox's words), the boy got walked out.

"Well Sid, it has been a pleasure," Soul said, a smirk still on his face.

Sid rolled his eyes. "Don't ever show your face here again Eater. Keep your promise and go straight."

"I will." Soul promised, more serious this time.

"Good, I hope you're a man who will keep his promise."

Soul waved him off. "Have a little faith in me, geesh how uncool."

Sid scoffed. _What an obnoxious punk,_ he thought. He shook the hand of the young man and then watched him leave the premise. _Good luck out there kid._

Soul wasn't even a mile away from the prison when he saw the black shiny Mustang. _You've got to be kidding me,_ the man thought, annoyed.

His suspicions got confirmed when he saw a tall man with dirty dark blonde hair and dull brown eyes exit the car. The man wore jeans, leather boots and some kind of pimp coat. Soul was absolutely reluctant to see the familiar face. "Finally out!" The man shouted, voice a little scratchy from smoking too much. "Took you long enough Eater."

"Shut the fuck up Giriko." Soul groaned.

"What, no welcome hug?"

"No."

Giriko frowns. "Easy with the attitude Eater. You may've done some time in the Tombs but that does not give you the right to pull such an attitude."

"Just tell me what you want, then I can go home." Or whatever you wanted to call the ratty shit place where Soul was going to live.

"The boss wants to see you."

"He's not my boss anymore. I dropped out, remember?" Soul said through clenched teeth. Black Blood had only brought him trouble. He still wondered why his stupid sixteen year old self thought it would be cool to join a gang.

"Yeah sure whatever, just follow me and say hello, it's the least you can do." Giriko said dismissively. Still, it was clear that 'no' would not be taken as an answer. So Soul followed the man to the sleek black car and got in.

On the opposite side of the car sat the man who'd controlled and manipulated Soul for two years before he got arrested. "Oni." Soul said, coolly.

"Hello Eater, how are you?" Oni asked with an amused grin. The short man was dressed in his signature black suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. In his right hand he held a glass of red wine.

"Peachy."

Giriko kicked the young man on the shin. "Attitude, punk." He growled.

Soul bit a snarky reply back in favor of not getting blue shins. Oni didn't seem to be affected by Soul's 'attitude' though. He just chuckled. "I'm glad to hear."

Soul had enough of the older man's bullshit. "What do you want Oni? I dropped out, you know this."

Oni nodded. "I know boy. I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your freedom."

"Sure, whatever." He scoffed. "Can I go now?"

"Do you have a job, Soul?"

"My parole officer and I are working on it."

Oni hummed. "Well, if you ever need some extra cash, feel free to knock on my door. I'm sure we can work something out."

"Sure, whatever." Soul shrugged.

"You know where to find me."

Soul nodded and moved to the car door. "Yeah sure." He muttered and exited the vehicle. He could feel Oni's eyes on his back but he tried to ignore it. Making a steady pace, the boy walked away from the two older men.

"You sure he will get back?" Giriko asked.

Oni nodded, watching Soul go smaller and smaller. "Black Blood was like a drug to him. He craved the excitement. I'm sure he will come back soon to seek that feeling."

"If you say so." Giriko was no longer interested in the brat. He just wanted to go home. He signed the driver and soon they also left the premise.

Soul took the note out of his back pocket, checking the address. "Valley of Death, 4242" He read out loud. Then he looked up and grimaced. The place was even crappier than Soul thought. And he already had a crappy image in mind which was saying something.

Valley of Death was a boisterous little neighborhood, almost completely abandoned. There was a small grocery store and some houses. The only thing that stood out was the apartment complex. When Soul entered the building he feared it would fall apart if he sighed a little too hard. When he touched the walls he noticed plaster coming off. "There's no place like home," He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

Soul walked to the front desk where a man – presumably his landlord – was sitting. The man was smoking a cigarette and typing away at a computer. Soul caught words like 'dissection' and 'twitchy feeling' and decided he should stay on this man's good side. "Euhm excuse me." He said hesitantly.

The man looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm here for the new place."

"And what is your name, fine gentleman?"

Soul scowled, not amused. "Soul. Soul Evans."

The man turned back to his computer and typed away on the keyboard. His eyes moved rapidly over the screen before he looked back to Soul. "Ah yes. Ox sent you here right?"

Soul nodded. The landlord did not seem unfamiliar with the name of the parole officer. "Okay," he said and stood up. "I'm Stein, the landlord. Let me give you the grand tour through your new place."

The man – Stein, no surname apparently – picked up a key and then got out of his little office. He motioned Soul to follow him.

"So it is not much," Stein started, not really bothering if Soul followed him or not. "But it is enough to get by. You have a kitchen, living/bedroom and a small bathroom. If something's broken notify me. I'm almost always at the desk. If I'm not there, you can call me." The two men walked some stairs up. Every now and then Soul could hear a television blaring or people talking from behind the doors that they passed. He prayed for quiet neighbors.

"Welcome home," Stein suddenly said. Soul almost bumped into him but quickly corrected himself.

"564." He mumbled to himself when he read the faded numbers on the door.

"A fine place indeed."

Stein unlocked the door for Soul and then left him for some privacy. Soul was pleasantly surprised at his apartment. Yes it was small and it could use some fixing up but he has seen worse.

Soul dumped his duffle bag on the couch – which was presumably also his bed – and walked to the window with the fire escape. It was not a bad view, he thought to himself. If anything it was the best thing this ratty place had to offer. Soul sat himself down on the metal stairs and took a pack of cigarettes out of his leather jacket. He lit one up and let his eyes wonder back to the view. Death City's night life was just waking up.

A beeping noise woke Soul from his sight seeing session. He got a cellphone from Ox, a lousy basic thing, which only had the parole officer's number and now his land lord's. It was a text from Ox, reminding him he had a job interview the next morning at Perishables grocery store.

Soul groaned and texted the man back, saying he knew. For one second Soul thought about texting his brother, saying he was out. That he was getting his life together. But he resisted.

He just let himself fall on his bed/couch and closed his eyes.

The next morning Soul woke from his alarm clock. He grumbled and rolled from of the couch.

Of course he didn't have anything to eat. He forgot to get some groceries. Soul rubbed his eyes and grabbed a clean shirt and jeans. He wouldn't have anything fancy to wear for the interview but then again, it was just for a grocery store. Maybe, if he got lucky and actually get the job, he'd get a discount. Lord knew he could need it.

Before Soul could leave his apartment to get some breakfast at a diner, he heard loud banging. His neighbors giving him a warm welcome? He wondered sarcastically as he opened the door. To his surprise he was met by a tall man with shocking blue hair.

"Your god has arrived!" he shouted.

Soul blinked. "Blake?"

Blake grinned. "Hell yeah, it is I, the great and amazing Blake! The one who s-" Blake's rant was interrupted by Soul's hand covering his mouth.

"I have neighbors." The albino hissed, slightly annoyed. "Come in." He pulled Blake in.

"So, bro, tell me, how do you like the taste of freedom?"

Soul scowled. "I've just been released."

"Right, and that's why I'm taking you out tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Blake cackled. "We are going to a party tonight bro. You and me, like the old days."

Soul sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not at all. I'll pick you up at seven." Blake slapped Soul on the back – the man stumbled to stay standing from it's force – and walked to the door. "Wear something nice!" he shouted a final time before he slammed it closed. Soul just shook his head. Blake was a force of nature, one who could not be stopped and frankly, Soul wouldn't have it any other way.

Blake had been Soul's best bro since high school. They'd stuck together through nearly everything. Even Soul's arrest.

" _Don't touch my best bro you mother fuckers or you'll feel the wrath of the mighty Blake!"_ Soul smirked at the memory. It had taken five policemen and Sid Barett – Blake's father – to get him off of Soul so he could be taken away.

The young man left his apartment and walked to the grocery store he would apply for. It was decent looking. Soul walked to the customers service. "Welcome at Perishables, how may I help you?" The girl at the desk drilled. She wasn't even looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Ah yeah, I'm looking for Azusa Yumi, the manager."

Soul's deep voice made the little receptionist look up. Her blueish green eyes roamed the tall, lean young man. She leaned over on the desk and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "Who's asking, stranger?"

"Soul Evans. Ox Ford send me." Soul was not really in the mood for flirting. Soul's words made the receptionist pull back a little.

"My boyfriend send you here?"

"Your boyfriend?" Soul raised a brow. "No offense but what is a girl like you doing with a guy like him?"

The girl shrugged. "He's nice. Buys me stuff, takes me to fun places. But he does not completely fulfill my needs, if you know what I mean." She gave Soul a once over again for good measure. But it was not needed, for Soul knew what she meant. Loud and clear. And so he scowled at the girl, showing his sharp teeth. The girl – Kim, according to her name plate – flinches back.

Soul scoffed inside. Served her right. If he hated one thing it was disloyal people. "Let me get Azusa." Kim said and left the desk to rush to the back.

Soul only had to wait a minute before Kim returned. There was a black haired, stern looking woman with her. She wore a black tailored suit and thin rimmed glasses. Her eyes seemed to be aware of everything around her. Including the somewhat nervous man before her.

"You must be Soul Evans. Parole officer Ox Ford send you right." The woman stretched her hand out to Soul. "I'm Azusa Yumi, the store manager and your boss, should you not screw up."

 _Wow, talking about being direct,_ Soul thought. He swallowed as he shook the woman's hand. "Soul Evans, nice to meet you."

"Yeah yeah, why don't we go in the back and talk?" Azusa Yumi turned back and walked to where she came from – probably her office. Soul quickly followed her before he could get yelled at for not catching on in time.

Twenty minutes and some nerve breaking moments – that Azusa woman really knew how to ask questions, Soul wondered why she wasn't working for the police as an interrogator – he left the grocery store with a smirk. He'd been hired.

Soul immediately texted Ox to give him the good news. Maybe he wasn't that much of a screw up after all. At least he still managed to get a job, that must count for something right?

He'd bought himself some groceries on the way out and was now walking back to his apartment. There wasn't much he could do in there but it was better than hanging out on the streets. He still had to enlist himself into the local community college, since he kind of fucked that up.

The WiFi in the apartment building was shitty, he'd have to get himself an internet router as soon as he had the money, so Soul went to a small diner where they had free WiFi.

"Hi there, welcome at The Last Meal, how can I help you?" A bubbly blonde asked when he sat down at the bar.

Soul ordered a coffee and something small to eat. When the girl left, Soul got his phone out and started looking what the community college had to offer.

"Here you go shark boy." The girl said when she returned with a plate of food and a coffee mug. "Enjoy." Soul thanked the girl and dug in. "You like it?" she asked, watching Soul's satisfied face curiously.

Soul nodded. "Yeah I haven't had anything good to eat in a long time."

The girl chuckled. "Well I'm happy I got to serve you a good meal. If you need anything go ahead and ask."

"Thanks, I will." Soul said with a mouth full. The waitress giggled and walked off to serve other costumers.

He stayed at the diner for two hours, searching for a college and every now talking with the bubbly blonde waitress. He left the tavern promising to hop by again. Soul dumped the groceries in cabinets and the little fridge before he flopped down at the couch. Maybe he could get some shut eye before Blake would show up.

* * *

 **Hey there, welcome to a new story! I hope you'll like it.**

 **I can't promise how often/when I will update.**

 **Love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters!**

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, I'm still alive! Sorry, this is a much shorter chapter compared to the previous one but I don't have a lot of free time. Work is taking my soul... HA, see what I did there? ;p**

 **But anyway, I just wanted to give you this chapter while I work on the next one... I hope you like it! 3**

* * *

 **In case anyone wasn't sure: Blake is Black*Star**

* * *

"Soul Eater Evans! Open this door, right now!" Blake shouted. "Don't you dare to keep your God waiting!"

Soul opened his eyes, a little confused. "What the-?"

"Blake, don't be so loud, it's not polite." _No! That couldn't be, they're still-?_ Soul jumped up and opened the door. He grinned wide when he saw a familiar Asian woman. "Tsubaki!"

"Hello Soul-kun, I'm sorry about Blake." Tsubaki Nakatsukasa walked over to Soul and hugged him. "How are you?" She wanted to know.

"I'm pretty good for someone who just got out of prison."

Tsubaki patted Soul's face affectionately. "It's good to have you back."

Soul smirked. "Thanks Tsu, I missed you too."

"Okay enough with the chit chat! Let's go!" Blake interrupted. Tsubaki smiled and followed her boyfriend.

"So Tsubaki? What have you been up to?" Soul asked as they got into the car.

"Ah, not much. Blake and I moved in together three years ago and we went to Japan for a while. But Blake got called back to take care of some things so we returned to Death City."

"We still live in our old place." Blake added from the steering wheel. "You should come by sometime. My goddess cooks amazingly!"

Tsubaki flushed. "It's not that good Blake." She muttered. Blake shook his head violently, making him a blur of blue.

"Nonsense, you are able to please the one that'll surpass the god with your cooking skills; you should be praised for such an accomplishment."

While Blake continued 'praising' his girlfriend with her skills – and Tsubaki trying to calm him down – Soul sat in the backseat, watching them. _They're so married._ He thought with a grin.

"What are you smirking about Eater?" Blake suddenly asked, turning his attention to the albino man. Soul put his hands up. "Nothing!"

"So Soul, do you have a girlfriend?" Tsubaki cut in.

Soul frowned. "Where do you think I'd find a girlfriend Tsu? I've been locked up for five years. And prison is not really a place to find someone."

Tsubaki shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I thought you were already with someone before you got arrested."

"It's okay, really. I'm not really into dating anyway. Causes too much drama."

"Geesh you sound just like Pigtails." Blake grinned into the rearview mirror.

"Pigtails?" Soul asked, a little confused. Tsubaki waved it off. "A friend of ours." Then she turned to Blake. "You know how Maka doesn't like it when you call her that!"

"Well she isn't here right now, is she?" Tsubaki rolled her eyes but gave no further commentary about the subject.

They drove for another five minutes before they arrived at what seemed to be the busiest clubs of Death City. At least the waiting line made it appear like it. But Blake completely ignored it and let Tsubaki and Soul to the front of the line. While the blue haired man child talked with the bouncer, the other two tried to ignore the cries of outrage for line cutting. Of course Blake didn't notice it so he didn't feel guilty at all as he let his friends through first. But once they were gone, the self proclaimed god turned to the line of people and raised his two middle fingers high in the air.

 _Ugh! It's way too stuffed in here!_ Soul thought as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Everyone was pushing around and Soul got almost elbowed in the face multiple times in the last fifteen minutes. This was why he barely got out.

"Oi Eater! Keep moving!" Blake called over the music. Soul grimaced.

"I would if I could!" he shouted back, although noticeably softer. He yelped when Blake pushed him in the back, using him like some kind of battering ram. The three made their way to a seat in the back. "Peasant, get us some drinks!" Blake shouted.

"Fuck no! We just got here! I am not going back there!" Soul grunted. He looked with distrust at the dancing mass of people.

"I'll do it Blake. Just try and don't get into a fight." Tsubaki said and got up. She quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two young men behind in the booth.

They talked about what had been going on and their plans. "So Soul, what do you think about Tsubaki." Blake suddenly asked.

Soul raised a brow, confused. "What'cha mean?"

"You know, is she full on goddess material?" Blake said as nonchalantly as he possibly could. Which was surprising good. But still, Soul saw through his act none the less. He gawked at his friend. "What?"

"You're not really-" Soul stuttered. "Blake are you thinking about-?"

"Tying the knot? Yeah, I think I am." Blake looked a little nervously around him. "I mean, I know it's uncool but Baki and I are together for so long.. y'now, I think it's about time."

Soul grinned. "It's not uncool. It's amazing. Jesus fuck Blake, I thought you'd never do it!" He'd always considered Tsubaki the only suitable girl for Blake. She had the patience of a saint, which was admirable considering how attention demanding Blake could be.

Blake grinned back. "Well I have been thinking about it a lot lately but I wanted to know what you'd think about it."

"I say, go ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Of course!" The self proclaimed god said, confidence back in check. "Who would resist the awesome me? Only a fool would do such a thing!" And just in time Tsubaki returned with the drinks for the three of them.

"I'm sorry guys, there were so many people!" The girl apologized. The guys shrugged it off. "So what have you been talking about?"

"Not much." Blake said hastily. Which earned a confused look from his girlfriend. But Tsubaki ignored it with a gentle smile and a sip of her drink.

"So Soul-kun, what are your plans now that you're free?" She asked over the music.

Soul shrugged. "I have found a job. Some crappy grocery store gig." He took a swig of his beer. "I'll drop it as soon as I have a bit of a piggy bank."

"Dude, don't your parents own a shit load of money?' Blake asked.

The young man gritted his teeth. He hated his parents. And they probably hated him in return. Salem and Diana Evans were notorious for holding grudges, even to their own family. Soul had gotten a letter announcing his disownment to their will when he was in prison. Not that Soul would expect anything else from them.

"My parents have disowned me as soon as I took a step in Black Blood. So that ain't a solution. No, it's just gonna be like the old times. Taking a shitty job." Blake laughed loudly while Tsubaki gave him a sympathetic look.

Soul ignored them and took another drink, looking around. Everyone was either dancing, drinking or a combination. Not a pretty picture. He had given up the party life long ago. Even before he got locked up. He never liked to be in a big crowd of people.

The trio stayed for a while before a drunk Blake started picking a fight with some guys who were _practically undressing my goddess with their eyes and I will have none of that shit!_

Soul drove Tsubaki and Blake to their apartment and then went home with the bus. Tired and lightly intoxicated he fell asleep on his bed/couch.

If Soul was not a fan of one thing it was having to wake early. Or terrible music. It was just his luck that he had to start early at Perishables grocery store, and that they only played Top 40 music non stop. Soul preferred the smooth, deep notes of jazz over auto-tuned wails.

With gritted teeth he filled the stocks while trying to block Taylor Swift's _Shake It Off_ out of his head. He had been working for a couple of days now at the store and he thought it was... decent. Despite the early hours and the bad music. The colleagues were nice, if not closed off. But that was okay because Soul wasn't much of a talker either. The pay was decent, though he of course wished he could make more. But Soul didn't want to get another time/spirit stealing job so he stayed with Perishables.

His peace got disrupted when one day he saw a familiar face walking through the isles. "What is he doing here?' Soul muttered when he saw him.

"Eater." Giriko said when he met eyes with the white haired man. "I see you're enjoying freedom."

"Fuck off Giriko." Soul grumbled under his breath, hoping Azusa wouldn't hear him.

"Easy Eater, you wouldn't want me to call your boss right?" Giriko said, as if he head read Soul's mind. Soul just showed his teeth in a scowl but gave no further reply. "That's a good boy."

"Why are you here?"

Giriko yawned, bored. "The boss wanted me to check on you. And according to Blake I could find you here."

"Well you found me so now you can leave again." Soul knew it wouldn't be so easy to get out. Oni had a habit of being persistent.

"Yeah well, he wanted me to give you a message as well. Said if you wanted to make some extra cash, he had a little job for you." Giriko grinned when he saw Soul's curious eyes. "Interested Eater?"

"What is it?" Soul asked, trying to sound not too interested. He continued filling the stocks to act uninterested but Giriko was not impressed.

"Just a security job. Oni and I have to visit a club for business. You still have a name around the streets, if they see you with us, they'll be sure to not fuck around." Giriko smirked. "If you still got your mojo of course."

Soul scowled. "Don't worry, I still got it." He had kept on working out – and fighting – while in prison.

"Good. We'll pick you up at nine." Giriko picked a can of beer from the rack and left, sending Soul a last smug smirk. The younger man watched him leave with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been inactive... and sorry but this is a short chapter as well. I have a little trouble with this part... I just want to introduce Maka to the story... but I'm looking for the right moment... anyone suggestions? ^_^' JK I'm working on a chapter where I'll probably introduce Maka.**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters_**

* * *

As promised, when the clock struck nine and Soul looked out of his apartment window he saw a very familiar black sleek Mustang. Soul sighed and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he locked up the apartment. He didn't even want to know how Oni knew where he lived.

Soul had dressed for the occasion, wearing dark blue jeans, biker boots and a black tight fitting T-shirt, taking his trusty leather jacket with him.

"Oni," The young man said when he reached the car. "I heard you have a job for me."

"Ah, hello Eater, it's so nice to see you. And yes, I do. Come in, we are running late for the show." Oni said, grinning wickedly at Soul.

Soul reluctantly stepped into the car. _One job,_ he said to himself, _and then they can all fuck themselves._ "So what is this going to get me?"

"A few hundred bucks. As a welcome gift." The gang leader said casually before he took a sip of his red wine.

Soul scowled. "Don't think this makes me come back to the group, Oni. I just need some extra cash." The short man nodded with a mischievous smile and though Soul didn't believe him, he didn't comment on it either.

"So, Eater, how's life as a free man?" Oni asked after he lit a heavy cigar.

"It's fine." Soul wasn't in the mood for small talk. He just wanted to get this night over with.

Oni chuckled. "Still a man of a few words I see. But it is good to have you back. You've turned into a fine man." Soul scowled. "I'm not getting back."

"We'll see." Was all that the short man said in return.

The club the trio was visiting was an over the top dance club. Of course, Soul thought moodily when he saw the neon bright lettering. Danse Macabre, was it's name, though it didn't seem really dead to Soul. There was a big line at the entrance, much like the club he'd visited with Blake and Tsubaki a couple of weeks ago.

"Come along," Oni said and led the way to a back alley, probably to meet up with someone there. Soul's suspicions were correct, as he saw a man and woman waiting for them. "Oni," said the woman, her voice signaling boredom. "How are you."

"Good evening Medusa, looking stunning, as usual." Oni complimented. The woman – Medusa - was slender and wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit. Her arms were decorated with black snakes and Soul somehow found it fitting for her. Her eyes were sharp and seemed to be aware of everything. Soul instantly knew you should not get on her bad side, or the consequences would be hell.

Medusa's eyes flickered to Soul. "Ah, so the rumors are true. Oni's loyal dog has returned."

"And what are you? His bitch?" Soul snarled back. He did not liked to be called Oni's dog.

Oni stepped in before things could get ugly. "Friends, friends, why this hostility to each other? We are here to celebrate." Both Medusa and Soul did not look impressed but obeyed him none the less. Oni smirked and motioned for them to go inside. Giriko followed right after, then Medusa and finally Soul. After pushing their way through the crowd of people, the small group of four found themselves in what Soul could only describe as a V.I.P room. There were some other people sitting and drinking but they payed no attention to the new comers.

"Take a seat." Oni said as he sat down on one of the big leather chairs. "And let's talk Medusa."

The two business associates – Oni's choice of words, not Soul's – started talking in hushed voices about whatever high class criminals talked about, while Soul and Giriko stood nearby, keeping an eye out. Soul noticed some glances shot their way but tried to ignore it. _Do it for the cash Soul!_ He thought to himself as he kept his eyes focused on Oni and Medusa.

"I'm getting myself something to drink." Giriko said and walked away. The young man sighed. Well it was better than having to start a conversation with him, Soul thought. Not that Giriko was really one for small talk. Neither was Soul to be honest. He decided once Giriko was back, he'd get himself a drink as well.

Giriko returned with a drink in one hand and a girl in the other. He paid no attention to Soul and Soul returned the favor. He just gave him a nod and walked to the bar.

"Whiskey please." He muttered to the man behind the bar. When Soul looked over his shoulder to check the situation – though he didn't like the job, he did not slack off – he noticed Oni and Medusa looking at him while talking. Soul shuddered and turned back. He never liked being watched. Let alone by a man who'd taken his life and send it on a one way ticket to hell.

The bartender set the drink in front of Soul and he took it with him, back to Giriko. He felt Oni and Medusa's eyes following his every move and it sent shivers down his spine.

Four drinks and some more suspicious glances his way, Soul got called to them. "Something I can help you with?" he asked sarcastically.

Oni shook his head and got up. "Our business here are done. Medusa, it has been a pleasure."

"Sure Oni, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Medusa nodded but didn't get up from her seat. She shot me one last look before Oni motioned us to follow him outside the V.I.P room. "So how did it go?" Giriko wanted to know when the three men were sitting in the car.

"Excellent." Oni answered and with that the driver took off. They stopped at Soul's apartment and Soul got a paper envelope (probably filled with tonight's pay) handed to him by Oni. "Thank you for your services Eater. If you ever need another little job to make some extra money, feel free to call me." Oni said with a grin.

"Yeah whatever, bye." Soul muttered and stepped out of the car. He watched the Mustang – and its passengers – leave with a frown. His gut feeling told him things wouldn't get much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for being off so long! trying to keep up with life... But I want to thank you if you're reading this and please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love you guys :3

 **ALSO! I'm looking for a beta to read my chapters over and correct grammatical errors and stuff... if you're interested, please send me a personal message!**

* * *

Soul woke to a pounding headache the next morning. And it wasn't because of the drinking. No, it was because someone was knocking the door insistently. Soul rolled off his bed and stumbled to the door. It was Blake. Of course. Only an idiot like him would be at his door at eight a.m. "What?" The albino man grumbled.

Blake sighed. "You really need to learn how to treat a god. This is getting offensive"

Soul rubbed his face. "I'm not in the mood for this Blake. Just tell me what you want or go away."

"I just came to give you this." Blake handed him an envelope with his name written on it. "Tsubaki hosts a party for her work. We're allowed to take a guest with us and Tsu suggested that you might want to come. You know, get you back to society."

Soul made a face. "Err I'm not sure Blake. You know I'm not really the social type."

"That's what this is for! We gotta get you back out there! Maybe even meet a girl. Y'know Tsubaki has this friend-" "No Blake! I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Soul interrupted. The last thing he wanted now was someone digging into his past. That, or his family. Those two shared the top spot.

Blake sighed. "Okay fine," He gave in, knowing Soul wouldn't just change his mind. "But you should come to the party. It'll be fun and there's an open bar."

Soul sighed but nodded. He'd humor his friend this time. "Fine. When is this thing?"

"Friday, at eight thirty."

Soul sighed. "I have work till nine. I'll visit after." He said, running a hand through his hair. Blake grinned in victory. "That's my boy!"

Soul rolled his eyes with a grin. "You can be so uncool sometimes." Blake merely shrugged it off. "I don't have to be cool. As long as I surpass god!"

* * *

"Okay guys, you did a good job, have a nice evening!" Azusa said as she closed up the store. It was policy that the employees who had the latest shifts had to stay with the manager and lock up. Safety reasons, Soul assumed. He lit up a cigarette and waved goodbye, starting his walk to the bus stop. While he was on the bus, he received a text from Blake. 'Hurry up pretty boy! They're about to open the champagne!' Soul texted back, 'On my way'.

In twenty minutes he arrived at Shibusen, the school where Tsubaki worked. He walked the school in, following the sound of people talking. "Soul, my man! It's so good you're here!" He heard Blake yell before he saw him. But soon enough, the blue haired man appeared from the crowd of people. They shook hands and slapped backs before Blake pulled Soul through the crowd, to where Tsubaki was standing. She was talking to another woman but looked up when she noticed Blake and Soul approaching. "Hey Soul, it's so good to see you again." She said politely.

Soul grinned. "Yeah well I promised I'd show up right?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Soul, I'd like you to meet Liz, she's my colleague and a good friend." The woman Tsubaki was talking to – a tall, slender woman with an ample chest and bluish grey eyes – turned to shook hands with Soul but she stopped mid motion. "You're shark boy." she said.

Soul blinked surprised. "Eh... what?" Tsubaki looked just as surprised but the woman, Liz, didn't seem to notice. "You're shark boy. My sister, Patti, served you at The Last Meal!" Liz chuckled. "You left quite an impression on her."

Soul was still bewildered but grinned back at her. "Yeah now I remember, the little blonde."

Liz nodded. "Her name's Patti, she works the night shifts in the diner."

"Oh, say hello to her for me." Soul had liked the waitress, she was nice but hadn't been insistent on engaging in a conversation. Liz assured she'd will and then continued her conversation with Tsubaki. Blake pushed a glass of champagne in Soul's hand. "So what's this party for, anyway?" he asked. Blake shrugged. "I think it's because the former principal's son has taken over his father's position."

Soul looked around and saw a man standing at some sort of stage. He had black hair with white stripes on it and a blank face as he was talking with a blonde girl, who smiled kindly back at him. "That's him, that's Death the Kidd." Blake said when he noticed Soul looking to the stage. Soul frowned. "Who names his child Death the Kidd?" he asked.

Blake shrugged. "It's better than Death Junior. Right?" Soul rolled his eyes with a smirk.

* * *

Under insistence of Blake, Soul socialized a little. He recognized some of the people that were walking around but he only made small talk. Once they asked what he'd been up to lately, he made an excuse to get out of the conversation. Around eleven, he decided to skip out for a bit. Blake was engorged with the snacks table and Tsubaki was hopping from colleague to colleague, chatting and making sure everyone was having a good time, which gave Soul the opportunity to sneak away. He walked through the hallways, looking through the windows, into the classrooms. He stopped when he saw a black piano standing. Checking his surroundings, Soul tried the doorknob. To his surprise the door was unlocked so he slipped inside. It was completely silent as he crossed the room to the polished instrument. He touched the smooth wood cover, only hesitating for a moment before lifting it. His eyes gleamed as he looked at the keys.

It has been, what? Seven years, since he'd been near a piano. But he still felt the familiar urge to touch the piano keys. Being a little paranoid, Soul looked around to see if somebody was around. When he was sure no one was around he sat down and tapped the keys a couple of times to test it out. Of course, the familiar feeling had never left Soul. After all, his parents had drilled him to play the piano perfectly. That was something he wouldn't just forget.

He played a familiar classical tune before the melody distorted into something he was strangely more familiar and comforting with. Dark tunes and an irregular rhythm, springing from high notes to low ones, everything was possible while Soul played. He was so captured in his playing that he didn't hear the sound of heels coming his way. Only when he was finished pouring his soul out on the piano he heard clapping. Soul looked up like a deer caught in headlights and saw a young woman standing at the doorway. She had forest green eyes, ash blonde hair and the longest pair of legs Soul had ever seen. She was dressed in a black high waist pencil skirt and white blouse and her eyes were twinkling in curiosity. "Hi," she said in an innocent shy voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Soul blinked surprised. After all, what he had played wasn't some romantic, sweet traditional piece. It had been raw and people always said it radiated madness. But this woman, she actually smiled at him. "I assume you don't know much about music." he said with a smirk.

The woman puffed her cheeks out. "Well that's just rude."

"Well it's not polite to walk in on someone."

"I told you, I didn't mean to!" The woman squeaked with red cheeks. It made Soul chuckle. He stretched his hand out to her. "I'm Soul Evans."

The woman perked up, happy to see she hadn't completely pissed him off. "Maka Albarn." She said as she took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you a teacher or...?"

Maka smiled. "Yeah, I teach English." she said with pride. Soul simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah you sure look like a bookworm." The words hadn't even left his lips before he felt his head get bashed in by something hard. "Fuck!"

He looked up and saw Maka holding a hardcover book in her hand, big triumphant smile on her face. "No one just calls me a bookworm." she said innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell!" Soul shouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He hadn't seen the violent act coming. Maka was still smiling and reached her hand out to help him up.

"Sorry but I do not tolerate stereotypical slurs." She said innocently as she stored her book to Shinigami knows where.

Soul scowled but took Maka's outstretched hand, letting her help him up. He dusted his jeans off to keep his embarrassed blush hidden from Maka. The room was filled with awkward silence but it got broken when they heard someone coming up to them. Soul wasn't surprised to see it was Blake.

"Yo Soul you- bookworm?" Blake looked surprised at Maka.

"Hey Blake." Maka waved at the blue haired man. "You know this gentleman?"

Blake grinned. "Oh hell yeah, Soul is one of my coolest followers." Maka rolled her eyes.

"I still think you need to visit a psychiatrist Blake. It looks like you have a god complex and I fear it might turn into a serious problem if you don't do something about it." She said with a playful glint in her eyes. Soul had a feeling he could drown in them. Blake noticed Soul's stare and straight up punched his shoulder.

"Dude! What is it with people hitting me all of the sudden?" Soul growled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You were staring at my half sister. Your god does not approve." Blake answered like it was no big deal. Meanwhile Maka just face-palmed herself.

"Blake can you please stop being an idiot? You'd do us all a favor."

Blake seemed unfazed by Maka's comment, as he just smiled wide. "Come on peasants, Tsubaki invites you all to come over to our place."

"Are Kidd and the girls coming too?" Maka asked. Blake shook his head.

"No Kidd had another OCD episode so Liz and Patti took him home." Blake seemed awfully calm about it, even though it sounded very serious to Soul. Blake noticed his worried face and smirked. "Believe me Soul, it gets old eventually. Nothing to be worried about."

Maka nodded. "Yeah it's okay, he's in safe hands with the girls."

Soul shrugged. "If you guys say so."

"Let's go!"

"I swear, sometimes I think you have no life at all." Blake called out to Maka from the kitchen. Maka, who was sitting on the couch, rolled her eyes.

"For your information Blake, I do in fact have a life!" She called back.

"Finishing ten books in one week is not called a life!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "I do more than just read. I'm actually volunteering at the animal shelter during the weekends."

Tsubaki, who was sitting on one of the chairs opposite of Maka – and Soul who was sitting next to her – smiled brightly. "Oh that sounds amazing!"

Soul just listened to the girls talking, too tired to engage in the conversation. He just waited for Blake to return with their drinks. While he waited, he observed Maka Albarn a little closer.

He noticed her big eyes gleaming as she spoke about some book she'd just read or whatever. Her hands were rapidly moving along with her words. He found it strangely fascinating.

"So, how's your father?" Tsubaki suddenly asked.

Soul immediately noticed the woman's eyes change to a more darker shade. _Ouch, touchy subject._ He thought as he waited for Maka's reply.

"He's fine." She answered in a neutral voice

Tsubaki sighed, looking worried. "Did something happen between you two?"

Maka shrugged. "He's just being papa."

Apparently her answer was good enough for Tsubaki, as she just took her friend's hand and pinched it lightly. Maka smiled a little at Tsubaki before moving her eyes to Soul. As soon as she noticed him looking back at her, she pulled her hand back from Tsubaki and straightened her posture. "So Soul, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

Soul swallowed, caught of guard. "Ah just..."

"Soul is working security for the Danse Macabre club." Blake answered for Soul, giving him a bottle of beer.

Maka smiled. "Really? I've heard about it. Very exclusive!"

Soul nodded with a little smile. "Yeah it's good. They're playing good music."

"What kind?" Maka seemed intent to keep the subject of conversation away from her.

Before Soul could respond, Blake snorted. "As if you'd know about it."

Maka's cheeks heated up. "I know a little about music." She protested.

Blake didn't seem convinced and pushed her playfully. Maka kicked him back while Tsubaki watched the glasses on the coffee table nervously. Soul had a feeling she always looked after those two.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tsubaki asked, standing in the hallway. Soul was putting his jacket on, smiling at the concerned woman.

"I'll be fine Tsu, don't worry."

"And if anything happens, I'll protect him." Maka joined with a grin.

Blake was cackling with laughter. "I'd take her word for it Soul, she can kick some real ass. Don't test her!"

Soul chuckled, convinced Maka could do some real damage if she wanted to. "I'll make sure not to get on her bad side. Thanks you guys, have a nice evening." He waved Tsubaki and Blake goodbye before stepping out. Maka said her goodbye as well and followed Soul.

"So, where are you heading to?" Maka asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"I live downtown." Soul answered. "You?"

"Near the school, ten minute walk." Maka pointed in the direction she had to go.

Soul's gentleman side boiled up. "I'll walk you. Don't want you walking alone at night."

Maka chuckled. "I'm a big girl Soul, I can handle myself."

Soul couldn't help but grin at the woman. "Oh I'm sure you can handle yourself. But my mother raised me well so I'll walk you anyway." He said as he lit up a cigarette.

Maka rolled her eyes but smiled. "I appreciate it. Thanks."

Soul smiled a little. He liked how the woman didn't push a conversation on him. When Maka and Soul reached Maka's apartment – she tugged on his shirt when they walked past her building – she smiled at him. "Again, thanks for walking me."

"Sure, no problem." Soul took a drag from his cigarette and smirked at the young woman.

"So, if you're hanging with Blake and Tsu I'll probably see you around."

"Yeah sounds cool. I'll see you around." He waved at Maka and left her at the door.

A few weeks passed since he met Maka. Soul was still working at the grocery store, much to his chagrin. He was stuck in a routine and it was slowly frying his brain. At one point he was even willing to step up to Oni to ask for another little side job.

Luckily this wasn't necessary because on the fourth week Soul saw Giriko waiting for him at Perishables.

"Giriko." He said curtly as he walked up to the man.

"Punk." Giriko replied. Without another word he opened the door of the car he was leaning against. Soul entered without questioning it.

As he expected, Oni was sitting in the backseat, wearing his signature suit and menacing grin. "Hello kid."

"Hi Oni. Can I do something for you?"

"Always Soul, always." Oni said with a grin though he didn't elaborate. Soul knew for a fact that he just had to wait for Oni to continue. "Another club requires your services."

"Which one?"

"Lullaby."

Soul was familiar with the name. More of a girls night out club than something stylish as Danse Macabre. "Sure the security over there will handle the place fine, why would you need me?"

Oni sighed dismissively. "That won't be any of your concern. I just want you to go there tonight and keep an eye on what's going on."

Soul knew better than to ask questions so he just nodded. "What time?"

"Nine. It closes at three, make sure to stay till the end. Drinks will be taken care of."

Soul, sensing the conversation was over, sighed and reached for the door handle. "Consider it done."

* * *

Welp it certainly has been a while since I've updated this. Please let me know what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, I hope it hasn't been too long since the previous update...

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and I hope to post soon

 **I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

* * *

Soul was wearing black slacks and a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was not looking forward to spend his Saturday night at some overcrowded club but lord knew, he could use the cash. "You can do this Soul." he mumbled to himself, fixing his sleeves.

Lullaby was as busy as Soul expected it to be on a Friday night. It was filled with 20-something year old women, typical club crowd. He had no trouble getting in, as the bouncer seemed to recognise him and let him pass without any trouble.

As soon as he entered the joint, he walked to the bar and ordered himself something to drink. The bartender, a dark skinned man with dreads, handed him the drink. "Put it on Oni's tab." Soul said.

The man blinked. "So you're the famous Soul they've been talking about. Gotta say, you stirred up quite the commotion when it was announced you'd be coming."

Soul raised his brows. "Excuse me?"

"When the staff heard one of Oni's people was coming tonight, some were getting pretty nervous. Especially when your name got dropped." The man chuckled when he saw Soul's confused face. "You've got quite the reputation Eater."

Soul cringed a little when he heard his nickname. "Yeah well I dropped out. Not doing that stuff anymore." he said and took a sip from his drink.

The bartender scoffed as he made a drink for another customer. "If that's true, what are you doing here, working for him?"

Soul sighed. He was not looking forward to explain his situation, especially to some stranger he'll probably never meet again. "None of your business."

The man chuckled. "Sure dude. Whatever." He left Soul to serve other customers.

Soul sighed and turned around, looking over at the crowd. His eyes widened a little when he saw a pair of familiar pigtails dancing among the people. He focused a little more to see if was in fact Maka Albarn. Who else would be wearing pigtails at the age of twenty four? His suspicions got confirmed when he met eyes with her. Fierce green emerald. She broke apart from her group and made her way to Soul.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here?" she asked, brushing some stray hairs out of her face.

"Who knew I'd find the bookworm at a club like Lullaby. You seemed like a stay in for the weekend kind of chick." Soul flashed her a toothy grin.

Maka smiled defiantly. "Well surprise, I am here and I'm actually quite enjoying myself. Can't say the same for you. What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"I ah, I just wanted some me-time."

The young woman raised a brow. "And you spend your me-time at a club? Filled with people?"

"Hey if I like it that way then it's none of your business."

Maka shrugged. "If you say so. But if you're looking for company, you can find me at the dance floor." she said with a playful glint in her eyes. She leaned over to the bar and ordered something to drink before leaving Soul a little dumbstruck at the bar.

* * *

Soul had no idea why Oni wanted him to be here tonight. Absolutely nothing special was going on. Yes there were some drunk guys who stepped out of line sometimes but the bouncers of the club took care of those. If you had to ask him, this job was way below his paycheque.

When the clock struck one am he noticed Maka and her group of friends were still on the dance floor. He had to say the Albarn girl had some nice moves.

Every now and then they'd meet eyes and she'd always send him a pretty smile or playful wink before quickly turning back to her friends. He noticed he wasn't the only one that paid attention to her, while Soul did believe he was more subtle about it.

Sometimes a guy would walk up to her and tried to dance – if you could call dry humping to a beat dancing – with her. But Maka would quickly catch on and gracefully move out of the way. One time a guy was being too persistent and she, without even flinching, kneed him in the crotch.

While Soul did flinch a little when he saw the act, he couldn't help but smirk as well. She wasn't just some damsel in destress, she could safe herself.

It was two am when Maka walked up to him again. "Still keeping the whole 'lone wolf' act up?" she asked.

"Still pretending to be a crazy party goer?" he countered.

Maka rolled. "As a matter of fact, I'm not pretending. It's good to live a little every now and then. Anyways we're leaving, I just came to check on you."

"Well aren't you just a sweet peach?" Soul teased with his signature grin.

Maka sighed and punched his shoulder. "Dick." she whispered.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks kiddo but I can take care of myself."

"Don't talk down on me. I'm only a few years younger than you are!" Maka huffed and slapped his hand away. This only made Soul more amused. She was like an angry kitten.

"Sure whatever."

"Maka, come on, let's go!" A girl called, motioning for the door. Soul noticed and pushed Maka to her friend.

"People are looking for you, you shouldn't just wander off."

"I'm sure they're fine. But thanks. Bye Soul." Maka waved at him and then left to find her friends.

Soul watched her be swallowed by the crowd for one last time.

* * *

The next hour rolled in quietly. That was until he recognized the face of Medusa Gorgon. "What the-" he mumbled, focusing on the tattooed blonde. She was talking to a tall dark haired woman dressed in all black. The woman was fanning herself softly as she listened to her companion.

Suddenly her eyes met Soul's and he felt a chill run down his back. If she knew Medusa she couldn't be any good news. This was probably why Oni wanted him to stay at the club till the end. In case some of his 'associates' would be there.

Not sure on what to do next, he decided to go to the smoking area, passing the women. He could feel their eyes follow him as he walked past their table. As soon as he entered the smoke room he lit a cigarette, looking out the window to the women. Soul pulled his phone out and texted Oni to tell him about Medusa and the unknown woman.

 **That's Arachne, Medusa's sister.** He got back, so much for an answer. Soul sighed. Another Gorgon was never good.

Finishing his cigarette, he butted it out in an ashtray and left the smoking area. He found the Gorgon sisters gone, which slightly worried him. Deciding he wouldn't be much in trouble, despite being spotted by the women, he left the club. He nodded to the bouncer as he took off into the night.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived way too soon. Well technically it had already been morning when Soul returned to the apartment but he intended to spend the rest of the day in bed. This, of course, wasn't possible when Blake called. Still groggy, he answered the call. "What?"

"So you saw pigtails huh?"

Soul frowned, not really sure where this was going. "Maka? Yeah, I saw her yesterday. She was with some friends. How do you know?"

"She texted Tsu and Tsu told me." Soul could hear the shit eating grin in Blake's voice.

"So?"

"You made quite the impression on her. Asked a bunch of questions about you. Of course Tsubaki didn't spill the beans on the whole jail thing, but still."

Soul sighed. "Why can't she ask those questions myself?" he hated it when people asked questions about him, behind his back.

"Maybe because you don't really have what they call, an open face."

Soul snorted, there was no denying in that. Even his older brother had said so. Soul smirked at the memory of Wes. He hated to admit it – and would never do it to his face, since Wes would give him shit for it – but he missed him.

Wes was the only Evans member who hadn't slammed a metaphorical door in his face when he discovered his little brother had joined a gang. Although it did worry him, he gave Soul the privacy his little brother treasured so much. This resulted in Wes being the only family member Soul still wanted to have contact with.

"Oi! Soul, you still with me?" Blake called, pulling Soul out of his nostalgic thoughts.

"Yeah. You were saying?"

Blake sighed dramatically. "I swear if you were thinking about Pigtails I'm gonna hurl."

Soul made a face, although Blake obviously couldn't see it. "I barely know her, why would I be thinking of her?"

"I dunno, you tell me. Boys seem to be attracted to her." he said, sounding uninterested.

"As if. She has the sex appeal of a brick."

Blake laughed. "True brother, true. But still, it's not like they – or you – have any chance with her. Maka isn't into men."

This made Soul a little curious. "What do you mean? Is she playing for the other team?"

"No dude, she has trust issues with men, I would too if I was her. With her dead beat dad and all."

"Dead beat dad?" he asked confused, getting up from his couch to grab something to eat.

"Oh shit, you're not supposed to know about that."

Soul rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon that Blake would blurt out shit others weren't supposed to know. He didn't do it intentionally, Soul knew, but it would still cause for some very awkward situations ever now and then.

"Why don't you ask her herself. I'll send you her number. Gotta go now, Tsu is calling for me!" And before Soul could object, he cut the connection. This left Soul rubbing his face in annoyance. Not even five minutes he later he got a text from Blake. All the message said was a phone number, probably Maka's. Soul hesitated if he should save the number, not sure if it would be creepy or not because she didn't have his. Instead, he decided to text her to giver her a heads up.

{S} Oi this is Soul. Blake gave me ur number.

 _{M} Hey lone wolf ;) why did that noisy blue haired monkey give you my number?_

 **{S} Why does Blake do anything?** Soul send back with a little smirk.

 _{M} True that._


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers, thank you if you still follow this story despite me being terrible at updating it. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the pop-culture references that are used in this chapter. Nor do I own the characters.

Soul found talking/texting with Maka surprisingly easy. The girl was easily ticked off, funny and brutally honest. He felt a comfortable companionship build between them, though they hadn't seen each other in person since Lullaby.

She was interested in his life but never pushed subjects he wasn't comfortable with. He liked to tease her about her boring lifestyle. Maka taught the second grade kids at Death City Primary School. She loved them to death though they could be a handful sometimes. When Soul asked what she liked to do in her free time she said reading (big surprise), volunteering at the animal shelter and working out. Apparently she was taking selfdefense and kick boxing lessons, which explained her slim and fit physique.

It wasn't until the second week of texting that Maka started asking more questions about him. Most of the time he gave vague answers, not wanting to spill everything to someone he didn't know that long.

It was on a Friday afternoon and Soul had just returned from work. When he checked his phone he saw a new unread text from Maka.

 _{M} Hi Soul, how was your day? I'm staying at home for the night, catching up with my series. Make sure you eat something._

Soul smiled a little. The girl was a saint. She always asked how his day was and was adamant on making sure he was eating, sleeping and drinking enough. It had started when he send Maka a message at four hour am. Of course she hadn't replied at the time but she did give him hell the next day when she noticed the message's timestamp. Soul was strangely comforted at her concern.

 **{S} What are u watching?**

 _{M} American Horror Story, The Walking Dead, Supernatural and some animated shows._

Soul chuckled. "Nerd." he mumbled with a little grin.

 _{M}What do you watch?_

 **{S} Whatever's on tv. I don't really follow shows**. Soul send back. He used to watch some of those shows as well but ever since he got locked up, he lost track. **Used to watch TWD and Supernatural.**

 _{M} No way! Which season are you?_

 **{S} Can't remember.** He smiled a little bitterly, looking at the old tv. **Been a while.** Soul knew he sounded vague and it probably would raise some questions but it was better than no answer at all. He got a reply five minutes later.

 _{M} Wanna come over to watch some?Not that far into TWD._

Soul swallowed, unsure how to answer. It was kind of tempting to accept the invitation but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

 **{S} Are u sure u want me to intrude on your precious nerd time? ;p**

 _{M} Haha very funny. But it's cool. You can come over if you want. We can get some take out if you're hungry._

Soul could feel his stomach rumble as he read her answer. Having no food in the fridge, he let his stomach decide. **{S} Sure, what you want? I can grab some on the way to your place.**

Maka send her address and Soul grabbed his keys and wallet. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea but he decided to ignore his doubts and just roll with whatever would come his way.

Soul ended up buying Chinese food and found his way to Maka's apartment. He knocked the door, suddenly feeling nervous. Wasn't it a little strange to come over to a girl's apartment who he only met a handful of times? Probably, but he didn't have long to question it because Maka answered the door with a radiant smile. "Hey Soul, come in!" she said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey, I-I bought Chinese." Soul said with a crooked smile as he raised the plastic bag.

"Nice! I'm starving! Only had breakfast today."

Soul raised a brow. "So you're always giving me shit for not eating enough but you can skip meals without any consequences."

Maka rolled her eyes with a smile. "The kids were finger painting today. I had to clean up the mess during lunch break and didn't have enough time to grab something to eat."

Soul scoffed. "Kids huh."

"Oh shut up, kids are adorable." Maka walked into her little kitchen, followed by Soul. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Same as you're having." Soul said as he leaned against the doorpost. "And no, kids are hyperactive little monsters."

Maka grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red. "You just don't know how to deal with them."

"You're most likely correct."

Maka chuckled and walked back into the living room. Soul took the containers and handed one to her. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just ordered some rice with chicken and veggies. If you don't like it you can have some of my shrimp."

Maka smiled. "Nahhh chicken's perfect. Not really a fan of fish."

Soul feigned insult. "How can you say such a thing!"

She chuckled and playfully pushed him. "Loser."

Soul couldn't help but chuckle. It felt weird how at ease he felt around her. Even though they hadn't known each other quite that long.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Maka asked, disrupting Soul's thoughts. He looked up and saw Maka had already connected her laptop to her tv. It looked quite expensive for a small apartment like hers.

"I only watched the first season op The Walking Dead, which is only about five episodes." He admitted.

"No problem, I'm at season two anyways. Had to put the show on hold because I was catching up with Supernatural."

"Please don't tell me you're up to date with that show."

Maka blushed a little. "It's really good." she whispered.

Soul grunted dramatically. "You really have no life bookworm!" He only got an eye roll as a response.

Maka opened her laptop and started the first episode of season two's The Walking Dead. As the intro began, they started eating. Soul was paying little attention to the episode, he was most of the time looking around the apartment. Maka lived in a cozy studio apartment, a little kitchen and living room with a small staircase that led to what Soul assumed to be her bedroom. He was unsurprised to see the walls lined with stacks of books. "Did you read all of those?"

Maka looked up from the screen, following Soul's eyes. "Not all of them. I used to visit a lot of flea markets with my family and I always bought whatever book seemed interesting to me." She chuckled sheepishly. "I guess it kind of got out of hand."

"God can you be even more bookish?" Soul asked, fake exasperated. It earned him a punch to the shoulder and he had a feeling it'd leave a bruise.

They watched five episodes of the Walking Dead before Soul noticed Maka starting to doze off. He gently nudged her shoulder. "Hmm?" Maka blinked and sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes and smiled sheepishly at Soul. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine. It's getting late so I should probably go home anyway." Soul got up from the couch.

Maka followed him to the door. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah we should do this again." Soul wasn't aware of his words until he saw Maka's somewhat surprised face. "Ah-only if you want of course!" he quickly stammered, looking down at his shoes. When he heard a soft chuckle he looked up. Maka was smiling at him, eyes filled with mirth. "Just get home safe first okay? We'll text." She said.

Soul quickly nodded, still a little embarrassed. "Sleep tight."

"You too Soul." The way she spoke his name still rang through his head by the time he had returned to his little apartment

Soul woke up from his alarm, instantly chucking it to the wall. After some lazy scratches and yawns he got out of bed, ready for another boring day. _I have to find a better job_ , he thought to himself as he poured some milk over his cereals. While working at the grocery store was easy and didn't take too much energy – if you didn't count dealing with annoying customers and staff members – it was way below his standards. He could do better if he'd put some effort in but he didn't have the connections to find something better.

 _Maybe I can find some place where I can play._ Soul blinked, a little surprised at his own thoughts. He hadn't thought about playing the piano ever since he joined Black Blood. But who knew, maybe this would be a nice extra to his whole 'starting anew' plan.

He spend his day at work, letting it pass him without much notice. Soul had decided to spend his evening visiting some small clubs to see if he could find a place that'd hire him for a gig. He asked some colleagues for suggestions and soon set up a route for himself.

"See you guys tomorrow." He shouted as he left the store, pulling his hood up. The first was a little English pub. Like Soul expected, it wasn't much. A bar, some tables and stools and a very small stage in the back. When Soul asked the bartender what kind of music was played he got a 'mostly folk stuff' as a reply. Not really in his alley.

"Hey kid." A voice called out to him when Soul was about to leave the place. He looked around, searching for the caller, when he saw a man with bright red hair – seriously was that even natural? - beckoning him. He was nurturing a glass of whiskey, blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Can I help you?" Soul asked a little suspicious. He wasn't familiar with random people calling him out. Unless it was because of some shady business deal.

The red haired man handed him a black business card. "Heard you looking for a place to play." he said, his voice a little slurred from the alcohol.

Soul checked the card and saw only a few blood red notes were pressed on the front. When he checked the back he read the words 'Angel's song, jazz club'.

"Stop by if you're interested." The man said as he pulled his wallet out, probably paying his tab.

"Ah sure, thanks." Soul mumbled a little stunned. "Wait what's your-?"

"Ask for Spirit." Was the last thing the man said before exiting the tavern. Soul, still surprised, looked at the bartender as if he had the answers.

The bartender chuckled. "You'll get used to it. He only shows emotion when he's with his daughter and believe me, that's not a pretty sight to behold."

Soul chuckled weakly, trying to play it off. Still, the man – Spirit from what Soul assumed – left a nagging feeling. He spend the rest of the evening wandering around for some more options but he soon discovered Angel's Song was probably his best shot. Every other place that allowed live music was either fully booked or not up to his taste.

Feeling mentally exhausted – talking to strangers always took a lot of his energy – he went back to the apartment and ordered some take out. He'd visit the place later, Soul promised as he started flipping channels.

Before he fell asleep he heard his phone buzz.


End file.
